Unconscious Pursuit
by Verb
Summary: His dedication to his work and to his friends has not gone unnoticed. Part 2 of 2 now up. Please read and review!
1. 1 of 2

TITLE: "Unconscious Pursuit"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: PG, I would think

CATEGORY: Humor, some Daniel/Janet pre-relationship

SUMMARY: His dedication to his work and to his friends has not gone unnoticed. Part 1 of 2.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events therein are copyrighted to the author.

DEDICATION: For Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, because without her this little story would never have seen the light of day.

* * *

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, we're going to be late if you don't get your head out of those books!" 

Daniel's head snapped up, barely missing a full-on collision with his desk lamp. He had been so engrossed in his work, trying to understand the strange inscription on what appeared to be a vase that he had barely heard Jack's voice calling to him from the hallway. He shook his head to clear it. Right. Today was the 19th, an important day for the SGC's resident needle-wielder, Janet Fraiser. Janet had ordered some supplies for the base infirmary and had volunteered the members of SG1 to help her lug all of the old equipment out and the new stuff in.

"I don't know why she couldn't have just gotten Siler to help."

Daniel sighed. "Jack, if she wanted all of the new equipment for the infirmary in a million pieces, she would have asked Siler," he explained patiently.

Jack turned from the shelf he was inspecting. "Yeah. Good point". He picked up a rather odd-looking rock. "Well, at the very least, she promised there'd be cake, so, uh, . . ." Jack trailed off, praying that Daniel hadn't heard the 'cake' comment.

No such luck. "Cake? Why would Jan- Doctor Fraiser have cake in the infirmary? We're just moving boxes, aren't we?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah. Boxes and boxes of . . . defibrillators and other medical instruments that Carter will need to explain to me."

"Which could take the rest of the day, sir". Daniel followed the sound of Sam's voice to the door of his office. He motioned for her to enter. "Hi, Sam." She smiled as she took a seat in one of the chairs Daniel kept for visitors. "Sir, we should get going. Janet's waiting for our help, and you know how irritated she can get when she waits too long."

"Yeah, don't I know it!" Jack absently rubbed at his backside, remembering the painful encounter that particular part of his anatomy had with one of Janet's needles two days previous. "What I don't get is the reason _I'm_ the one who gets manhandled by the Doc?"

"Could it be sir that every time you're due for a physical, she has to order two SF's to track you down and forcibly escort you to the infirmary?" Sam explained, a small smile creeping over her mouth.

Jack pondered this for a minute. "Nope. I think she just has a weakness for blue eyes." He looked pointedly at Daniel while Sam tried to hide her laughter.

Slightly flushed, Daniel tried to bring the topic of conversation back to the matter at hand. "So, um, are we supposed to change our clothes or something?"

"Yeah, actually Janet and I thought it would be a good idea to change, since she didn't know what years of dust on some of those machines might do to our uniforms." Sam watched as Daniel walked over to Jack and removed what looked like a particularly pointy artifact from the Colonel with a glare. She continued, trying to stop the amused look that battled for control of her features as Jack sat on a stool, clearly upset about the removal of his toy "So, Janet and I managed to find some older stuff from a supplies closet for everyone."

"Everyone?" Jack eyed his 2IC in disbelief.

Light dawned behind Sam's eyes. "Yes sir, everyone. Teal's work shirt is the size of a camping tarp, but it should be suitable to protect him from the 'young domesticated hares covered in dirt particles'."

Daniel let out a small laugh. "Dust bunnies? I guess I'll be having a talk with Teal'c about house cleaning and dust bunnies in general."

"Well, you'll have to talk with him later. It's time to go and help battle with the dust bunnies." Jack jumped off his stool.

"Yeah, sir, you know that Janet isn't going to let you zat the dust bunnies" Sam tried to keep a straight face.

"No matter," Jack said, strolling towards the doors. "I'll just have to retaliate with something better."

"No C4 either, sir."

"Crap! Well, there goes my shot at fun for the day. Carter, where are these clothes we need to change into?" Jack asked, trying to pull Daniel with him to hallway.

"Your base quarters, sir." Sam rose from her chair and helped Jack by grabbing hold of Daniel's right elbow and guiding him. "Yours are also in your room, Daniel. Janet and I though it would be easier to for everyone to change and meet outside the infirmary at 1500. Janet said she would be waiting for us."

Daniel stopped trying to halt his friends movements to get him out of his office at the mention of the petite doctor. "Right. Janet's waiting. Let's get going then." He flicked off the lights and started dragging his teammates to the elevators.

XXXXXXX

The walk to Daniel's on-based quarters was short, punctuated by Sam and Jack's comments on the merits of fishing in a lake without any fish. Daniel was finding it difficult to follow along; his focus instead on the comment Jack had let slip about cake. _Why would there be cake in the infirmary, Janet's birthday isn't for another month._ Janet. Daniel's thoughts of late had eventually wound up centered in one place – the beautiful and dynamic CMO who could make two star General's twice her size quiver. He smiled to himself, wondering if there really was any better way to spend an afternoon then helping Janet lift a few boxes and move equipment around. _What was it Jack had said about blue eyes . . ._

"Daniel? Are you going in or are you just going to stand there grinning like a loon?" Jack's voice interrupted his thoughts, causing a faint blush to rise over his face.

"Um, yeah, right. So, I'll meet you guys outside the infirmary in about 10 minutes?" Daniel asked, trying to distract Sam, who by the look on her face had obviously noticed the slight flush to his skin.

"Sure, Daniel. And remember – you have to get changed into the clothes we chose for you. You're going to need them." Sam reminded.

"Right. See you in 10.' Still slightly distracted, Daniel opened the door to his quarters and walked in.

As the door shut behind him, Jack turned to Sam. "He has no idea, does he?"

Sam smiled "Nope. But he did come close after that cake comment of yours. Very smooth, sir."

Jack held up his hands in protest. "Hey, can I help it if I have a once track mind when it comes to desserts?"

Sam attempted to glare at her C.O. "Well, we had better get going – _we_ still have to change and make it to the infirmary before Daniel does." She turned and started walking back towards the elevators.

"Yeah, Carter, one more question: what kind of cake did Fraiser get?" Jack jogged to catch up with her. "Carter!"


	2. 2 of 2

TITLE: "Unconscious Pursuit"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: PG, I would think

CATEGORY: Humor, some Daniel/Janet pre-relationship

SUMMARY: His dedication to his work and to his friends has not gone unnoticed. Part 2 of 2.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events therein are copyrighted to the author.

DEDICATION: For Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, because without her this little story would never have seen the light of day.

A/N: Thank you both Shannon K and Blossom for reviewing, it made my day!

* * *

The moment Daniel walked into his room, he spied the pile of clothing that had been laid out on his bed. _Ok, let's see how bad this is going to be._ Walking over to the bed, he reached out his hand to pull the garments closer to him. The second his hand touched the fabric he knew something was up. He instantly recognized the feeling of one of his more formal dark grey suits. Pushing aside the pants and jacket, he discovered a crisp dark blue shirt and a matching tie. _Something tells me we're not just helping Janet inventory the infirmary._ A flash of something cream caught his eyes. Reaching out and tugging, he realized he was holding a note with very familiarly handwriting on it. He should recognize it – it was on every form that declared him to be medically fit to be released from the infirmary. He unfolded the note, and quickly skimmed over the message. He couldn't help but grin despite his confusion. _Why would Janet want to meet me in the infirmary?_ His heart suddenly gave an involuntary leap. Maybe Janet had felt the same things he had, and was ready to talk about some kind of future where they were more than just friends. Despite his need for this to be true, he had to give the nagging voice in his mind some credit. It would be difficult for Janet to disregard the doctor/patient relationship they had, especially since that relationship defined her job. The last thing Daniel wanted was for her to put her career in jeopardy. Sighing, he started to change into his suit, trying not to let the hope slowly building in his heart to overshadow his thoughts. 

Dressed and as ready as he could be to face the unknown, Daniel made his way through the corridors of the SGC to the infirmary. Before he could get his thoughts together, his jaw dropped. Outside of the infirmary stood Janet, wearing her dress uniform. Janet looked up at the sound of his footsteps in the hall and smiled when she caught sight of him dressed in his suit. "Daniel, I was worried you were going to be late!"

Daniel stepped towards her, unable to form a coherent sentence. "You look beautiful, Janet," the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Janet smiled and reached up to straighten his tie. "You look very handsome yourself, Daniel. I knew that blue shirt would be perfect for you." She then pulled at his collar, making sure it was smoothed against the back of his neck. Daniel shivered slightly at the contact, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "Janet, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

She smiled and pulled him towards the door to the infirmary. "Well, Daniel, to tell you the truth, today is a special day for you and the medical staff on this base. I thought that we should have a celebration of sorts." Janet grinned and gently pushed him into the infirmary.

Daniel could not believe his eyes. There, crowded around his usual bed during his stays in the infirmary was General Hammond, Sam and Jack, all in their dress blues. Teal'c was standing next to Jack, dressed in his Jaffa uniform, complete with cape and a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Siler, Davis, and the rest of the SGC's staff seemed to have defied the laws of physics and were all standing at attention, leaving a path that lead straight to another man Daniel recognized but could not believe.

Slipping her had though his, Janet guided Daniel towards the man who opened his mouth to speak. "Hello, Dr. Jackson. I've heard that you're considered quite the institution among the medical staff."

"That's probably true, Mr. President. I do spend enough time here that I probably could be considered a permanent fixture." Daniel replied. "Sir, if I may ask, what prompted your visit to the SGC?"

The President smiled at the man, who was clearly a little confused by the entire setup. "Well, normally Doctor, this kind of ceremony would require the use of the Gate room for a more formal presentation, but upon a conversation with one Dr. Janet Fraiser, it was decided that here might be the more appropriate venue." The Present turned to his left and accepted the square object his aide handed to him. "I am here, Dr. Jackson, to present you with a unique award. Despite your numerous achievements as a member of SG-1, most of those feats will go relatively unknown on Earth until such time when the Stargate program becomes knowledge accessible to the general public. In lieu of this, an award was crafted with you specifically in mind, with input from your coworkers and direct superiors."

The President paused, allowing Daniel the time to have his words sink into the archeologist's mind. "It is a great honour, Dr. Daniel Jackson, to present you with this plaque dedicating this infirmary bed in your name. May it always be in good use, though hopefully not always by yourself." The President smiled, handed Daniel the plaque and reached out to shake the young man's hand.

As Daniel reached out to grasp the President's hand, the infirmary exploded in applause, punctuated by the occasion whistle from Jack. Speechless, Daniel stared at the plaque in his hands, reading the inscription. "Dedicated on behalf of Dr. Daniel Jackson, In recognition of his tireless and usually unconscious pursuit of the advancement of the field of medicine," he read out loud in disbelief. Janet again slipped her hand into his, gently squeezing it and smiling at the look in his eyes.

Jack slapped him on the back. "Got ya, didn't we?" He smiled over at Sam, who was giving Daniel a hug as the crowed dispersed.

"That you did, Jack, that you did." Daniel replied as he shook hands with Teal'c. "How in the world did you get the President down here?"

"It was most difficult, DanielJackson. But it was Doctor Fraiser who was able to organize this event on your behalf." Teal'c explained. "She is a most formidable opponent when it comes to red adhesive."

"That's red tape, Teal'c." Jack corrected. "Teal'c, Sam, let's go check out the cake before the President eats it all. I have a feeling Janet and Daniel need a moment." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Daniel before he guided Sam over to the refreshments table that had been set up in the corner of the room.

Once his team members had left, Daniel turned to look at Janet, noticing that her hand was still holding his. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi yourself." Janet smiled up at him, a slow blush creeping across her cheeks. "Surprised?"

Daniel couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face. "Yes, I am. But you didn't have to go to all of this work for me."

Janet shook her head. "Of course I did, Daniel. This was an important day for you. A visit from the President, a special award, and your very own reserved bed in the infirmary."

"Does this mean that you want to see more of me around here?" Janet looked up and met his gaze. "I mean, when I first read that note I though that maybe you were, um . . . " Daniel struggled with the words that had been swirling around in his brain since he could remember. "I though that maybe you were inviting me to something . . . a little different." He took a huge breath of air, hoping that the chance he had just taken was for the better.

"Daniel, I . . . have to admit that I care for you. Probably more than a doctor should care for her patients." She moved to place one of her hands on the back of his neck. "And if what you just said is how you feel, then I think we should explore that." She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing as he pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"I meant it, Janet. Thank you. For all of this." Daniel whispered against her ear.

"You're welcome." Janet pulled back from his hug, remaining in his arms. "And now that you've got a permanent spot in my infirmary, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Daniel's face split into a huge grin. "I'd like that."

_.:The End:._


End file.
